Take Me Away
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: The truth of being truly alone, straight from Rogue. What she does to relieve the stress and pain.
1. Confusion

**_Note:_** Unfortunately, I don't own this song or X-Men Evo....sigh life is so unfair. Hope you like this new story! Please Read and Review!!  
  
"Leave meh alone!" She shouted as she grabbed her head. All the different voices screaming at her, all telling her different things; it was just too much for her to handle. It needed to end soon .....before she lost it. "Why cant ya guys eva leave meh alone? Stop the screaming!! ..... NOW!!" The voices suddenly stopped and left her alone as they could. Being cursed with this strange "gift" was terrible. Never again would she probably ever be completely free from their voices .....or....the fact she could never touch someone (skin-to-skin) without leaving them unconscious or worse ...dead. She looked down at her hands once again; her gloves were a terrible reminder of her curse and made her feel even worse. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked back at her terrible life, plus the bonus of her "gift." She sat alone alone huddled in the corner of her dark room, refusing to let the unwanted tears fall so she got up and found her cd player and threw in her new cd, (one of her favorites) Avril-Under my Skin, she sat on her bed and became entranced with the music and lyrics. The lyrics, which she loved, described her perfectly, almost as if she wrote the lyrics herself. She started singing along with her fav. "Take Me Away."  
  
I cannot find a way to describe it  
  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
  
I wish that it would just go away  
  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
  
What would you do  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
All the pain I thought I knew  
  
All my thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
I feel like I am all alone  
  
All by myself I need to get around this  
  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
  
Cause no one understands  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
  
Take me away  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
  
(and off and on)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away

**End of Chapter**  
  
**_Note_**: Well I hope you liked this chap, even if it is kinda short. I wrote this on my way to Tenn. When I got bored, so I was kinda inspired to write this. The next chap. Will be up in no time, cause I already wrote it I just need to type it out now. Later Elizabeth


	2. Being Alone

Note: Like I said all I had to do was type the 2 chapter. Once again I don't own X-Men Evo, which is really depressing. Oh well, hope you like the chap! Read and Review!  
  
"Ah wish someone would come take me away." She thought as the song faded away.

Someone lightly tapped on the bedroom door and opened it slowly. (She turned off the cd player as the person entered.) "Rogue, are you okay? I mean like you skipped dinner and no one has seen you for hours." Asked her extremely concerned roommate Kitty.

"Ah'm just fine Kitty. Ah just needed some tayme alone to think."

"You sure? It kinda looks like you were crying or something." She quickly regretted what she said. 'Total mistake Pryde! Like what were you thinking?' Kitty thought.

"Ah was NOT crying!"

"Okay, I'm like ....umm...sorry Rogue, but remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm like here for you." Kitty turned to leave.

"Kitty??"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Ah'm sorry. Ah just overreacted alittle Ah guess.""

It's totally ok Rogue. See ya later!"

Rogue lay back on her bed and tossed her cd player to the side. "Why do Ah have ta be on high alert all the tayme? Why cant Ah trustanyone?" she muttered to herself. Tears were now cascading down her pale face as as she carefully lifted her white, fluffy pillow to reveal a sharp razor.  
  
Note: Yep, this is Defiantly a short chapter!! But, I have my reasons to make it short and I thought it over when I was writing it but decided against adding more to the chapter. Read and Review, cause I need your honest opinion, cause I think I'm lackin something in this story. Elizabeth


	3. beautiful morning! So why are you here?

**NOTE:** _**Okay, Im not done with this chap. but I promised my sis,hollypotter aka Rogue; that I would put up a new chapter tonight and I cant disapoint her again. Well I hope you like this soo far. This chap dedicated to all my sister, hollypotter,PurityBlack,Star,Tati,and Stripes aka steph14wales.**_

**She held the razor over her pale arm. Questioning herself: **

**'Should Ah do this? Is this really the answer?....Atleast for now it is.' **

**She began the vicious attack on her arms. The short, thin welts on her arms instantly began oozing over her arms **

**'Too late now, to turn back.' **

**The cuts bacame deeper, when she only had one small clear patch of skin (on her arms) to slice. 'Should Ah just end it now? Is it really that bad?' **

**She stared at the bloody razor and shook her head. "Naw, Ah cant. ....Not yet anyways." "Not lahke it aint bad or anything." She mumbled to herself  
  
Next Morning **

**BEEP....BEEP.....Kittys annoying alarm clock rang **

**"Gawd not another week of torture! Its too soon!" **

**Rogue grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed...and glared at the clock "Damn, 5:12 am! Why me?" Rogue pulled on her usual outfit black tank,green mesh shirt,black leather shirt(with black leggins) and slipped on the heavy combat boots. She grabbed her school bag and stole an apple. **

**"Ah Cant believe Ahm leaving for school at 6:45. Atleast Ahll be early and it gives me some tayme to read more of mah book." **

**She walked along the sidewalk admiring the beauty of the day. **

**'Maybe cutting is the real answer.'**

**Wham **

**"Damn! You know you dont own the sidewalk!" **

**"Hello Roguey! Whatareyoudoingonsuchafinemorninglikethis?Dontevenask!Imdoingjustfineroguey! " **

**"Oh Gawd Speedy! Ah'm walking to school! Whats your excuse for being out?" **


End file.
